1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet mechanism and more particularly relates to such ink jet mechanism which is able to correct the functional failure of an ink jet head such as blockage of the nozzle and retrogression of meniscus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ink jet type of printer, functional failures are often caused by blockage of nozzle and retrogradation of meniscus. To restore the function of the ink jet head to its original proper state, some particular measure must be taken. A method hitherto used most commonly for this purpose is to apply pressure onto the ink. However, this solution involves the use of a large mechanism comprising a pressure regulating apparatus, driving apparatus and others. Furthermore, many switches are required.